The Sadistic Monkey
by The Fallen Knight
Summary: Yata is having a fever but is still being stubborn skateboarding around the town until he met the sadistic monkey ; just in front of his very eyes ! Would Yata ever talk to him again ? A light yaoi/comedy series about FushimixYata (SaruMi)
1. It's Him Again

**Fandom: **K / K Project

**Pairing : **Fushimi x Yata / Saruhiko x Misaki

**Disclaimer and Note : **I don't own K . Beware , soft yaoi ahead . It will be a series ~! I hope you read them all QwQ

* * *

Yata Misaki . The vanguard of Homra ; the brash skateboarder . He was frustrated of the things happened around him. He just didn't know why all those things could ended up simply like that , as he was obviously unsatisfied with the conclusion . He hate that white-haired guy , Isana Yashiro . He thought deeply , ' Why couldn't I kill him ? That bastard had somewhat a protector or whatever that day ! Darn , that Black Hound got in my way , tch ! '

Yata was back in his deep , negative thoughts again. He was thinking whether Kuroh was actually defending Shiro - maybe Kuroh was that wimpy guy's ally . But for Yata , he didn't care . He needs to kill both of them. One for getting in his way – one for killing Totsuka . Both. Yata makes sure they'll be burnt in hell, definitely!

Whilst thinking , Yata suddenly coughed badly. He was shocked , as he didn't realized that his cough is getting worse . His body was at a high temperature . Yata had a cold since the day he started not to have proper meals . He sighed . Should he have a rest? Kusanagi , the second strongest Homra member , silently watched Yata in a bad health. He put down his wine glass that he was rubbing with a napkin. He voiced towards Yata.

" Yata-san, you should rest. I can see you're not feeling well today. Your face is red ; your body must be really hot due to the fever you're having . " Yata tilted his head up towards Kusanagi and scrunched his eyebrows, protesting that bar owner's statement .

" I'm just fine , Kusanagi-san ! What are you talking about? " Yata pouted , showing a cute face of protest. " Even if I have a fever , I still can skateboarding , you see ! "

" No , you can't , Chihuahua . Better stay here and rest, so you can do whatever you want tomorrow , alright? " The blonde-haired bar owner was like a nagging , but caring 'mother' to Yata . Yata was pissed (because of the nickname 'Chihuahua' ), and he pouted again . He stood up from the bar's chair where he was sitting and quickly took his beloved skateboard , reaching the bar's exit. Kusanagi realized that Yata's escaping , so he yelled not to .

" Haha, Kusanagi-san~ ! I'll show you I'm tough ! You see me skateboarding even if I'm having this stupid cold . So , later , bar owner ! " Yata spoke in a mischievous tone , leaving the bar and straight away skateboarding along the streets. He speeded up his skateboard , while making some stunts to balance his body on it.

' What a breezy wind ! It cools me better now ' , as that Homra's vanguard pushing his skateboard freely through the streets.

While at the bar , Kusanagi sighed of failure . Failed to prevent the feverish Yata from being so active and escaped the bar. And of course , he was lazy to go chase after that shorty . If he chased Yata , who would kind-heartedly keep an eye on his beloved bar? He wouldn't have the heart to even leave a single step from the bar for the time being. Kusanagi NEEDS to have some pampering moments with his bar counter. No , can do . 'Nuh uh ' , he thought . So the least thing he could do was , hoping that Yata will come back early before the Sun sets .

As he was skateboarding , he looked around the scenery of the streets. There was just a few people strolling around . He continued being moved on the wheeled-plank , and suddenly heard his name being summoned.

" Misaki … eh ? "

Yata was surprised as ever . He turned around to see who was the summoner . That NAME. The one who called him 'Misaki' is….only him. The traitor monkey .

* * *

Review would be lovely~!


	2. Unexpected

**Fandom: **K / K Project

**Pairing : **Fushimi x Yata / Saruhiko x Misaki

**Disclaimer and Note : **This is chapter 2 ~ ! The continuation ~! I don't own K . Beware , soft yaoi ahead . It will be a series ~! I hope you read them all QwQ

* * *

Yata really , really despised that name ; Misaki . It's not like he is being (completely) ungrateful towards his parents for naming him that , but he just hates when people misused the name . Like that 'monkey', who stood in front of him who was smirking . The 'monkey' , of course , was Saruhiko . Fushimi Saruhiko – a sadistic , betrayer of Homra .

Yata could not stop staring blankly towards Fushimi and did not realize that he also stopped skateboarding unconsciously on the streets. He felt hurt , just by looking at his former partner's grinning face . Possibly , Yata really wanted to just get away from that location , as soon as possible . He felt disgusted of what he saw in front of him ; that traitor who was still smirking for no reason . So Yata decided to leave , getting his skateboard ready on the tarred street . He sighed , and started to push himself away from the 'monkey' . But –

" Misaki ! Why don't you wait for a while , heh ? " said the 'monkey' , who was walking slowly towards a nearby ice-cream truck , then ordering one to taste , at the ice-cream seller. Yata stood a distance away from Fushimi , who was having a good time licking his tasty ice-cream . ' What the hell does he want from me, now? I just don't wanna meet him again , seriously ,' Yata thought in his mind , while showing an unhappy face .

" What .. " Yata suddenly started to open his mouth , " do you want , you idiot traitor , huh , Saru ?" A little grin from himself , a sarcastic one . He raised his one of his eyebrows , and made a smirking expression for Fushimi . Fushimi , who was still licking his blueberry ice-cream , suddenly stopped , and showed the ice-cream to Yata without words . Yata was surprised , indeed . He did not understand Fushimi right now . Why was that monkey a bit weird today? A sweat dropped through Yata's cheek and he then asked once again , in a stammering manner ,

" Err , what is it ? I don't understand about that ice-cream , Saru " Yata commented in a feel of curiousity and infuriated . He carefully watched Fushimi taking the ice-cream back after showing it to Yata , and continued licking twice . Yata was in a serious blur . He scrunched his eyebrows due to feeling so weird of Fushimi's behaviour .

Then, Fushimi sighed and softly voiced , " I was offering you this ice-cream . Misaki ~, how slow you are ." Yata was shocked , extremely shocked . He was damn pissed ! That short teen misunderstood Fushimi's intentions . He thought Fushimi would illogically kill him using that ice-cream or any other random way . Seeing Yata in a full shock , Fushimi giddily chuckled . He covered his face while continued laughing so hard towards Yata's cute , naïve self.

" OI ! C-can you just st-stop laughing at me , for god sake !? What did I even do – **I DID NOTHING FUNNY** ! " Yata yelled with a very flushed face . " You better stop or else – you know it , you damn rascal ! " He continued scolding Fushimi while clenching his fist – and still blushing wildly . Fushimi was tired of laughing , he just could not bear his stomach pain . Fushimi then became serious again , and opened his arms but then grinned widely at Yata ,

"_ Mii saa kii_ ~ We met again then , little cute shorty . Hahahaha ! You are still naïve as before , I see " .

" D-don't you dare call me shorty , you monkey ! Because I ain't one , man !" Yata stuttered again . This time he felt as in he was defeated , mentally. ' This is so embarrassing! How can I …Ugh ' , Yata covered his face while shaking his head after thinking such embarrassing moments he had just gone through . How could he become so panic ? How can that be logic that he thought about the ice-cream could be a dangerous weapon ? Well , anything can happen if it is all about **Fushimi** , the psycho freak .

Then, Yata realized about his body's temperature when covering his face. It got hotter , unexpectedly . Maybe if he blushed too much , the temperature went higher ? That would be a logic theory , Yata thought. He almost forgot about the damn monkey in front of him , who was creepily smiling and staring at him at the same time . Fushimi sighed , and suddenly complained ,

" I was taking a stroll , you see , Mii ~saa ~kii? The weather got me sweating , so I thought ice-cream would pamper me , somehow . " Yata tilted his head up , watching Fushimi . Fushimi returned the look . " Nahh , I was lying . I wasn't taking a stroll . I was skipping my office time , hahaha ~ ! "

" What the … YOU'RE SKIPPING YOUR WORK TIME , MONKEY!? ISN'T THAT A BIT RUDE , SOMEHOW ?! " Yata yelled at Fushimi , not believing that monkey would be such a lazy one . Yata face-palmed so hard. He was asking himself ; _why is he facing this idiot , useless person who skipped his work time just to buy an ice-cream and annoy people ?_ Just why ? Yata felt crying , crying of not believing that this little ,frivolous matter happened . Yata got really pissed. So he decided to fight Fushimi . Who cares anyway , even if he had a fever.

Fushimi was aware of Yata's intention of fighting him . So, he finally finished eating his 'pampering' ice-cream , and got his sword ready . He smirked , and stood still , waiting for Yata to attack. Yata , who now felt a bit dizzy , forced himself to make a move . He pushed his skateboard furiously towards Fushimi and started to make fighting stunts . He tried to punch , kick or even hit the monkey with his skateboard , but unfortunately Fushimi skilfully avoided all of Yata's moves.

They had a very flexible , amazing fight , which attracted the public . Some of them were afraid of interfering , and some them bravely recorded the fight with their mobile phones . Fushimi , who was avoiding all the attacks , finally intended to slash Yata with his sword. Yata quickly stepped away from being slashed , and he could not balance his body so he fell on the street . Fushimi grinned , deciding to finish Yata but .. The short teen , again , quickly stood up before being stabbed by the psycho . The fight stopped for a while , as Fushimi was giving Yata a chance to rebalance himself. A finger is pointed to the monkey , and Yata cursed loudly ,

" YOU . I will get you this time and I will make sure you're the one injured after this ! You have to pay what you did to me last time in Ashinaka High , damn Saru! " Fushimi giggled sarcastically and again grinned evilly. He wanted to speak but Yata suddenly sweated a lot and breathed in a fast manner . Fushimi was a bit surprised of Yata's behaviour , so he just kept silence . Yata , who look like an asthmatic person , stuttered,

" I…will get.. you .. damn..Saru.. " and after a few seconds , Yata suddenly fainted!

" O-Oi! Mi-Misaki ! What the .. What the hell happened to you !? Hey, w-wake up , Misaki ! MISAKIIIII ! "

* * *

Finally finished it , and I hurt my arms TTvTT Thank you for the previous previews ~ ! Do review this one too ! :D


	3. Their Worries Ended (Final)

**Fandom: **K / K Project

**Pairing : **Fushimi x Yata / Saruhiko x Misaki

**Disclaimer and Note : **This is chapter 3 ~ ! The continuation ~! I don't own K . Beware , soft yaoi ahead . It will be a series ~! I hope you read them all QwQ

* * *

The Homra's bar , a local bar in Shizume City , that has served as the headquarters of Homra's for at least 8 years . In the peaceful bar , there stood a 26-year-old bartender , resting near his precious bar counter while spending his time smoking . Kusanagi sighed out a smoke and wore a worried face. Yata-chan , where the hell are you , he thought deeply and once again , sighed .

Bandou Saburota or commonly known as San-chan , who was next to Kusanagi , suddenly asked about Yata . Kusanagi explained to him about Yata's stubbornness to be very eager hanging out despite his health condition , and that really , really , really made Kusanagi worried out of mind .

" Yata-chan is always like that . His foolish attitude made us nothing but having massive amount of worries for him . That little brash , once he got back , I'll just beat him hard enough , just you see "

Bandou gulped . The bartender sure was in a deep anger , specially for the skateboarder . He knew Kusanagi behaves like the 'mom' in Homra , but guess the bartender would be way , definitely scarier than any other mom in this world , even his . Truth be told , the hooded man himself was worried about the stubborn Yata-chan . He actually knew about that shorty's health problem that day . Thus , he could only hoped that Yata would come back home quicker before Kusanagi burns the bar – due to over-worrying .

" Ahh ? Where is Yata-san ? I thought he was resting here complaining all day long about how dizzy he is ? " said Kamamoto , munching deliciously on a taiyaki . Then again , Kusanagi sighed . The more people asked about Yata , the more worried he become . He wiped his face with a white cloth and threw his cigarette away . He kept mumbling to himself , and also imagining how Mikoto would feel burdened if he knew that his vanguard is missing until now .

Fine . The limit has arrived .

That typical bartender angrily came out from his bar counter and decided to search for Yata. Kamamoto and Bandou were looking at the angry 'mom' rushing towards the entrance door while hearing him cursing under his breath. Kusanagi harshly opened the door , and he suddenly stood there , surprised .

Kusanagi didn't blink at all … looking at someone standing in front of him.

Someone who was in blue . Someone who was wearing glasses . Someone …

Who was lifting another someone on him.

" Tch .." The man in blue clicked his tongue ; feeling annoyed . "Stop staring at me like that , Kusanagi-san … I'm (exhaustedly) bringing Misaki back ."

Kamamoto and Bandou almost shouted due to excessive amount of shock – but they resisted it before Kusanagi threw anything to their faces for shutting their mouth up ( Yeah , I meant it.). They both couldn't believe it was Fushimi – it was the Homra's betrayer coming to their bar …. Lifting the fainted , pale-looking Yata-chan . Kusanagi trembled and sweated for his 'baby son' Yata-chan . He reached his hands to hold the shorty , and stuttered his name .

" Oh , no worries about Misaki . I fed him medicine already . He should be fine , Kusanagi-san ." spoke like a professional doctor , Fushimi slowly letting his beloved Misaki to Kusanagi's arms . Kusanagi carefully scanned Yata's face with his shades-covered eyes – Yata sure was pale , but he was sleeping soundly for the moment.

" I thought…. You would kidnap Yata-chan ? Isn't this your chance , Saruhiko ? You can have him when he is this defenseless , hmm ? " asked Kusanagi with a sarcastic tone. Fushimi clicked his tongue again . He dislikes people calling him Saruhiko other than Yata . But honestly , he agreed with the statement . He should kidnap Yata just now .. but ..

" I guess this is not the right time for me to torment my Misaki . Heh , it won't be fun at all . " The spectacled man snickered . " I prefer having Misaki consciously hating me , despising me , in front of my eyes . But sure , I'll love it . Then slowly I'll make Misaki scared of me in many ways I like "

Homra's 'mom' stared blankly at Fushimi . He was still angry , but he not as much as he was just now . " Now go back to work , Saruhiko . Ms. Vice Captain would shout the hell out at your ears if you are late especially knowing that you are also skipping office's time , right ?"

Fushimi has clicked his tongue thrice this time . He hates being reminded about work . So, he decided to leave while Kusanagi was slowly lifting Yata-chan to the sofa .

" One more thing before I go back " , the monkey stopped and turned his head towards Kusanagi . He slowly walked towards the bartender and softly brushed Yata's face before letting his warm lips touching the other's cheek . Kusanagi blinked in surprised . He would have slapped the perverted monkey , but he couldn't have the chance because the monkey was very swift (just like a monkey) leaving the bar , giggling .

* * *

Yata woke up and softly wiped his sleepy eyes . He felt better than ever . Then, he saw everyone else in front of him – worrying.

" Ahh , how can I be here … I thought… ? " the little Chihuahua mumbled in a slow voice . Kusanagi sighed gladly , looking at his child feeling better .

" Saruhiko brought you here . He fed you medicine and whatsoever so he—"

" WHO THE FU-!? SARUHIKO!? THAT DAMN—"

" …. Monkey?"

" YES MONKEY ." Yata yelled angrily . Oh shit , this day is full of embarrassing stuffs happened, he thought . Met the monkey earlier and then started to fight him recklessly . Then, he fainted like a loser. Next , he was unconsciously being taken care of his one and only enemy . Yata swiftly covered his reddened face .

Now he regretted for not listening to his 'mom' earlier . He regretted like , every single thing .

" Oh and yeah , Yata-chan ." Kusanagi called .

" What is…it ? " The brash teenager carefully uncovering his face , turning his head to Kusanagi-san .

" Saruhiko kissed you on the cheek , too . "

Of course . Again the chihuahua yelled angrily (while blushing madly) that his yell echoed in the bar .

" SARUHIKO YOU SADISTIC MONKEY !"

* * *

Oh my god , I'm so deeeeeeply sorry for the extreme long updates ! I was seriously trapped in school's problem that I have never had the chance to continue this fic . I wanna cry so hard because I manage to end it ! Forgive me for bad grammars (since English isn't my native language) . So how is it ? Is it nice to have a sadistic boyfriend who actually cares for you? Do leave some reviews ! I love you guys !

P/S : NEWS : I'll be making another SaruMi fic . This time is super angsty ! I hope you'll wait , muahh 3


End file.
